Cafe Kichijouji de: What if 's
by Zanudikkotik
Summary: Little short kinda stories about stuff like "What if. . . something?" So if have any ideas- Please tell me! I just randomly though of this so yeah. . . Enjoy! :D


**Well, I felt like writing something to do with Cafe Kichijouji. . . So I'm gonna be writing little "What if. . . "s! Any way, this is gonna be kinda random so live with it xD**

**And it is not so funny. . . But mostly random things of what I thought I would have liked to see in the manga! xD **

**oh yeah and DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cafe Kichikouji characters and such. . . (SURPRISE!)**

**What if. . . . Taro got a girlfriend?! **

"YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND?!?!!?!?!??!?!??!" exclaimed Maki, not even trying to hide his shock. "B-BUT HOW?! AND BEFORE ME!!!!!!!!!!"

Taro got an evil glare in his eyes as he threw the mop hitting Maki on the head.

"Women like clean, intelligent and hardworking men. Is there anything wrong with that?" Taro asked Maki in his usual I-Hate-Maki tone, while cleaning his glasses.

"You got to be kidding me!!!!!!" Maki just couldn't keep it all in side, "I-I'M MORE HANDSOME, AND- AND PERFECT! I AM THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND TO MAKE OTHER GIRLS JEALOUS! SO WHY DON'T I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Suddenly, something crabbed Maki.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" he yelled.

"You shouldn't be so sad. Enjoy your days without women for now." said Minagawa as he took his hand off of Maki's shoulder. He then took out a voodoo doll with a tag labeled "Maki" and walked away with a needle ready to poke it.

Jun came in with some flour.

"If you really want a girlfriend- Anyone of my Kohais would love to go out with you" told quickly told Maki and he put the flour down.

Maki suddenly felt a horrible cold chill run down his back.

"N-No thank you, Jun!" stammer Maki remembering those dreadful "little cute Kohais" of Jun's.

The front door opened and in came the manager.

"You didn't destroy the cafe completely, did you guys?"

"Not yet!" everyone said together.

The manager looks around.

"Where is Tokumi-san?"

Everyone looks around now.

"Ah! Who really cares" Maki says as he lets out a big yawn.

"Do you think he could have died from hunger? He would never miss a single work day. . " Taro asks.

"He's probably weak at home eating his emergency rations" replied Jun. (POOR HAMSTERS!)

"He might have gotten him self a new friend." comes a voice from under the table.

"MINAGAWA!" everyone except Jun scream.

Not a minute passes and the front door opens. Tokumi and some lady walk in. They are laughing and talking about were should their next date be.

EVERYONE exept Minagawa froze. Taro's eyes seem so big as though they might really pop out!

Taro is in total shock, "Nana?!"

The lady goes silent as she turns to were the voice cam from.

"TARO?!" her eyes pop out even more than his, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

I. . um. . work. . uh. . here" he stammers a bit.

"You two know each other?" asks Tokumi.

"As a matter of fact- yes." replies Taro, "She's my girlfriend. . . "

Now Maki's eyes pop out! The lady is just so gorgeous. She has silky blond hair, a good sized breast, a very pretty nice face, and even a perfect voice to go with it.

The seems to go into her own little world- "Oh no. . . I never thought they both worked at the same place. . . But one has such a nice apartment. . . The other is just so fun to be with. . . Who should I choose. . ." and blabber so on.

Minakawa climbs out from under the table and goes over to the lady.

"Would a lady like you, care to join me for dinner at some nice restaurant?" he asks her in a nice gentleman tone. He is some how already dressed in a suit with a bow tie.

Nana quickly snaps out of the it, and agrees.

Minakawa and Nana both leave the cafe holding hands.

All of the other workers are left shocked and frozen with big poping out eyes.

* * *

**xD Well, I found that kinda funny. . . you may have not. . . Well- I suck at writing this kind of little short stuff. . . **

**You can leave a review telling me how I should improve since I really enjoy writing! Especially if someone reads it :D**

**So if you have any good ideas- PLease tell me and I can try to write them :D**

******Hope you enjoyed it~! **


End file.
